mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Microsoft Sam Movie
''The Microsoft Sam Movie is an upcoming four-part sci-fi drama video series co-written by SMGReturns, nw2kisback and AT88TV, who will also publish the series. Serving as a prequel to the highly anticipated series ''The Great Final War by Thunderbirds101, The Microsoft Sam Movie will "set up" the stage for the latter's series, which will ultimately conclude the fictional war between The Supreme AI and the countless nations on Earth 2. The first part has been estimated to be completed and uploaded on August 11th, 2012. Characters All character voices are American English unless stated otherwise. *Microsoft Sam (Himself) *Microsoft Mike (Himself) *Microsoft Mary (Herself) *The Supreme A.I. (Robosoft 6) *AT88TV (Adult Male #1 British) *Nate Blake (Adult Male #2) *EASlol (Adult Male #3 higher pitch) *Pieboy6000 (Adult Male #3) *Thunderbirds360TV (Adult Male #2 lower pitch) *Emergencyranger88 (Microsoft Sam, lower pitch) *The Supreme Mainframe (Robosoft 2) *Therobloxmegaguy (Adult Male #6) *SMGReturns (Adult Male #7) *Spaetzle (Robosoft 3) *James ROFL (Adult Male #3 lower pitch) *ROFL Robot (Robosoft 4) *Commander Ubuntux *Bacon (Adult Male #3 higher pitch than normal) Plot Summary The Microsoft Sam Movie ''will be the prequel to the upcoming ''Microsoft Sam and the Great Final War, which will conclude the fictional war between a robotic enemy known as The Supreme A.I. and the forces of Earth 2, which have banded together as a "resistance" to fight The Supreme A.I.'s forces from destroying the planet and ushering in a galactic extinction. 'Part I - "Charlie Foxtrot"' Part I (titled "Charlie Foxtrot") of the movie is expected to be uploaded to YouTube on August 11th, 2012. As of May 22nd, the script for Part I has been complete. Development started on May 31st as AT88TV had a holiday from school. 'Plot' Three hours have passed since the Cleanser wiped out nearly all life on Earth 2. Struggling to survive, Sam, Tim and the others have seeken refuge in the catacombs of the ROFL Island Chain. 'Characters' *Microsoft Sam *Tim *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *Thunderbirds360TV *ER88 *SMGReturns *AT88TV *Spaetzle *The Supreme AI *The Supreme Mainframe 'Part II - "The Rise"' Part II (titled "The Rise") of the movie has an unknown upload date. The script for Part II has been complete. 'Plot' 'Characters' *Microsoft Sam *Tim *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *James ROFL *ROFL Robot *SMGReturns *Spaetzle *Thunderbirds360TV / ER88 *The Supreme AI *The Supreme Mainframe *Commander Ubuntux 'Part III - "Time Constraint"' Part III (titled "Time Constraint") has been announced and will start production in the future. The script for Part III has been complete. 'Plot' -- Characters *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *AT88TV *SMGReturns *The ROFL Robot *Tim *ER88 *Spaetzle *The Supreme AI 'Part IV - "Believe in Us"' Part IV (titled "Believe in Us") has been announced and will start production in the future. The script for Part IV has been complete. 'Plot' Characters *Microsoft Sam *Tim *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *James ROFL *ROFL Robot *EASlol *SMGReturns *Spaetzle (Mentioned) *Thunderbirds360TV *AT88TV *Pieboy6000 *ER88 *Taco *Rooster *Shadow *The Supreme AI *The Supreme Mainframe *Nate Blake Taglines *''The end begins.'' *''Vegeance will be theirs.'' *''On August 10th, a war will be waged.'' Soundtrack News *6th of May, 2012: Movie confirmed and working title revealed. Soundtrack made but not officially announced. First five new characters join the movie, Nate Blake (nw2kisback), EASlol, Pieboy6000, Thunderbirds360TV and TRM (therobloxmegaguy) *8th of May, 2012: First YouTube video about movie will be revealed. *14th of May, 2012: SMGReturns opts out, citing personal reasons. He will be referenced in the movie instead. *15th of May, 2012: SMGReturns confirmed as a scriptwriter to write the script alongside AT88TV. *22nd of May, 2012: SMGReturns returns as a character, which will sit beside his role as co-writer. Nate Blake is confirmed as a co-writer. The script for Part I is complete. *22nd of May, 2012: Titles for Parts I, II, III and IV revealed. *23rd of May, 2012: Part II script complete. *24th of May, 2012: Part III script complete. *25th of May, 2012: Part of the soundtrack revealed. *28th of May, 2012: Part IV script complete. Production is ready to begin. *25th of June, 2012: Two new songs revealed for the soundtrack. *15th of July, 2012: SMGReturns begins to draw the concepts. *22nd of July, 2012: An estimated release date of August 10th, 2012 is announced by AT88TV. *24th of July, 2012: Work begins on Part I's audio and opening. *25th of July, 2012: Plot and Characters for Part III are announced, Voice actors for characters unveiled. *29th of July, 2012: Third poster for movie revealed. *29th of July, 2012: New song added to the soundtrack. Special thanks to TTSMaster for uploading the video! *29th of July, 2012: The final poster for the movie is uploaded. *6th of August, 2012: SMGReturns' concepts are completed in time for Part I. *10th of August, 2012: Final touches being put on the audio and visuals ready for upload this evening. *10th of August, 2012: Visuals currently being made. Scheduled upload time will be revealed later this evening. *10th of August, 2012: Production beginning on Part I as of 6pm UK Time. *10th of August, 2012: AT delays release to the next day due to his mother wanting him off his computer. Posters Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Series Category:Speakonia Category:Projects from "nw2ktv" Category:Projects by AT88TV Category:Projects by SMGReturns Category:War Series Category:Prequels